1. Field of the Present Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to an apparatus for cooling or heating a selected surface, and particularly, such an apparatus that is highly portable, requires no electrical input to produce its thermal effect, and is inexpensive enough to allow it to be discarded after one use.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Devices to actively effect cooling and heating fall into several basic categories. Heat pump type air-conditioning devices provide a closed loop system that compress and expand gas without releasing it in order to provide a low-temperature interface. These systems are heavy, but can be built to offer tremendous cooling loads. Evaporative coolers use an open loop system typically relying on the evaporation of water to effect cooling. As evaporation occurs, the phase change energy of the liquid draws heat from the air. These systems work well in dry environments, but their efficiencies drop drastically as ambient humidity rises. Further, they do not work well in confined spaces, since when airflow approaches zero, so too does the evaporative cooling achieved. Still, certain cooling element inserts for garments have been developed for soaking in water to cool by the evaporative process. In a similar vein, other types of cooling garments have been developed that include pockets for various chilling inserts. Water, gel and more sophisticated phase change materials have been used as the thermal capacitance medium for such inserts. Endothermic reactive packages, as for instance portable or on-demand ice packs, have been used for manual application, and in garments, helmets, etc. Still other articles have been designed to include heat-exchange coils or conduits in communication with a circulating or flushing fluid source in order to cool or maintain workers or others exposed to extreme environmental conditions. The conduits and fluid in such articles may simply be provided for heat transfer purposes or, alternatively, to feed an evaporative cooling process. Solid-state electronic Peltier devices are available but present mobility problems as they require significant electrical energy to operate. Another type of device known as a vortex tube runs on a compressed air input and outputs separate hot and cold air jets. Votrec Corporation has applied such technology to a system in which compressed air provided by a remote compressed gas source powers a vortex tube cooling apparatus which, in turn, pumps cooled air into a vest that is delivered to a user by way of a perforated lining. However, system portability is limited by the requisite power source.
The following prior art teaches the current state of the subject field.
Numes Ramos De Carvel et al., US 20070199137, discloses an autonomous system and a method that allows the active thermal control of garments using solar cells as the power source. In the simplest configuration, the system includes a piece of clothing with solar cells, a thermal module able to generate heat and cold, and a unit for controlling and monitoring the internal environment. In order to increase versatility and to optimize operating conditions, the system includes batteries that can be charged by the solar cells or externally, increasing energy autonomy and improving performance in low radiation conditions. Proper distribution of electric resistors and refrigeration pipes allow a fine-tuning regulation of temperature inside the garment. The garment is developed not only for standard conditions but also for extreme heat and cold environments, being optimized for standard solar radiation or other relevant spectral source.
Defosset, US 20060191277 discloses a pressurized gas source feeding an array of exhaust lines or conduits in association with a user-worn or retained garment, thereby offering portable cooling systems. The system is optionally adapted to provide powered cooling to locations where only very small and portable cooling systems can fit. Various user retainable appliances or articles may have cooling features incorporated therein including helmet and torso garments. The wearer of one such device integrating cooling features as described would experience cooling to the head or chest, respectively. Other user-wearable articles and associated cooling targets are contemplated as well. To provide the intended cooling effect, a conduit system in connection with a pressurized gas source which is tuned, without nozzles or orifices, by way of various pipe-flow parameters to deliver a programmed distribution of cooling gas. Greater cooling effect may be targeted toward “hot” spots; alternatively, uniform cooling flow distribution may be achieved.
Warren, US 20060191270 discloses an air conditioning system for a garment that is worn over the clothing of an individual that utilizes a thermoelectric heating and cooling system that allows an individual to control the temperature under the garment. The garment protects the individual from extreme external temperatures in the environment. The system also prevents the buildup of humidity within the garment since the air that is heated or cooled by the thermoelectric device is dehumidified before it enters the garment. The air conditioning mechanism is mounted in a self-contained enclosure that is insulated from ambient temperature.
Nakase, US 20050149153, discloses a body temperature adjuster which is easy to wear, comfortable to wear, and provides safe and effective adjustment of body temperature. A length adjustable band member including a plurality of first storages and a plurality of second storages for storing temperature-adjusting members for adjusting the body temperature are provided, and when the wearer puts on the band member, the first storages are disposed at positions contacting the armpits where auxiliary arteries are located, and the second storages are disposed at positions contacting both sides of the neck where common carotid arteries are located.
How et al., US 20030167559, discloses a method and two apparatuses enabling refrigerated wearing and dressing. A refrigerant substance in condensed phase undergoing sublimation or evaporation into gaseous phase will absorb heat. By convection the gaseous phase is moved onto areas surrounding a wearing or a dressing, so that temperatures nearby can be lowered, resulting in improved. Refrigeration in this manner is effective, since sublimation heat and evaporation heat are much more pronounced than can otherwise be obtained via using a battery. Refrigerant can be placed in a container providing convenience in use, allowing for refill or replacement when depleted. Refrigerated clothes, hats, hamlets, etc., are in great need by our communities, in situations whenever it requires walking across air-conditioned stations, working under the sun or before a furnace, driving a motorcycle with an air-tight hamlet, and so forth.
Naaman, U.S. Pat. No. 7,117,687 discloses that the present invention provides an air conditioning garment for air conditioning an individual wearing said garment. The garment comprises an inner layer of a three-dimensional netting structure enclosed between two layers of substantially air-impermeable fabric, wherein the layer facing the wearer's body has a plurality of openings directed toward predetermined locations on the body. The garment has an inlet opening with connection means for connecting the inner layer to a source of air at a predetermined temperature.
Miros et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,107,629, discloses that one embodiment of the present invention is apparel that includes: (a) a heat exchanger adapted to be worn in close proximity to a portion of a body; (b) a garment adapted to cover the heat exchanger; and (c) a multiplicity of anchors that couple the heat exchanger and the garment at a multiplicity of anchor locations.
Giblin, U.S. Pat. No. 6,948,322, discloses a thermionic heating and cooling device for heating or cooling a portion of a user's body utilizing thermal diodes having a first surface in thermal contact with a flexible thermal transfer band strapped to a portion of the user's body and a second surface spaced apart therefrom with a thermally conductive porous carbon foam heat sink secured to their second surface which is partially enclosed by a shroud and a surrounding air filter. A small enclosure worn by the user contains an air pump, a battery and a switch. A flexible conduit connects the air pump and shroud and draws ambient air through the porous carbon foam medium. The thermal diodes are connected to the battery by leads extending through the conduit. A voltage bias between the diode surfaces creates a cold surface and hot surface opposite each other and causes electrons to flow in one direction and transfer heat from the first surface to the second and into the heat exchanger, and the heat is prevented from returning to the first surface.
Faries, Jr. et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,927,316, discloses that a thermal treatment garment of the present invention includes an outer structure layer formed of a pliable material, an interior lining formed of a gel material which directly contacts the wearer's skin and a thermal treatment layer to thermally treat and control temperature of the interior lining. The thermal treatment layer heats and/or cools the gel material to a desired temperature and is typically disposed between the structure and gel layers. The thermal treatment layer is controlled by a controller that receives a user-specified or desired temperature. An intervening layer can be disposed between the thermal treatment and structure layers. The intervening layer secures the structure, thermal treatment and/or gel layers to each other and can be an elastomeric material to which the gel and/or thermal treatment layers readily adhere. The garment may be adjustable in size to snugly fit body parts of users in a range of body sizes.
Nakase, U.S. Pat. No. 6,910,931, discloses a life-saving device including means for allowing the wearer to be found easily, and a body temperature adjuster for maintaining the body temperature of the wearer at a proper body temperature by fine-adjusting the body temperature of the wearer depending on the outside temperature or the body temperature prior to the time that the wearer is rescued. The life-saving device includes heating members disposed so as to contact both sides of the neck where common carotid arteries are located, and both armpits where auxiliary arteries are when the main body of the life-saving device is worn, a power source for supplying electricity to the heating members, a body temperature detecting means for detecting the body temperature, an outside temperature detecting means for detecting the outside temperature, and a temperature controller for adjusting the temperature of the heating members in response to the temperature detected by the body temperature detecting means and the outside temperature detecting means, so that the body temperature of the wearer can be maintained at a proper temperature in case of emergency.
Voznesensky et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,567,696, discloses that a physiotherapeutic device for concurrently applying heat and electrical stimulation to a localized treatment area comprises a heat transfer medium for placing in contact with the treatment area, the heat transfer medium having a heat capacity such that the device is operable to change a temperature of said heat transfer medium from a temperature able to induce a burn to a safe temperature substantially within a minute.
Taylor et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,125,636, discloses a self-contained personal cooling and/or heating device which includes a heat dissipating member that fits around a portion of the user's body to be thermally regulated. A Peltier thermo-voltaic module operated with low voltage at relatively low current is thermally coupled to the rear surface of the member, and the rear surface of the module is provided with a large surface area, preferably augmented by a heat sink. A fan directs ambient air onto this rear module surface or heat sink. The device preferably is controlled by a microprocessor that biases the module with a pulse train, samples temperature across the module during an off-portion of the pulse train, and used sampled signals to vary duty cycle and/or amplitude of the voltage across the module to finely control temperature. The device preferably is controlled by a self-contained battery source whose polarity across the module is user-changeable, causing the device to heat or cool the user as desired.
Butzer, U.S. Pat. No. 6,109,338 discloses an article for use in cooling body temperature which comprises a garment having a coat and pant, with each having a body section adapted to receive a portion of the torso of the wearer and extensions from the body section to receive the wearer's limbs. The garment includes a system for circulating temperature controlling fluid from a suitable source through patches removably received in pockets in each body section and their extensions.
Johnston, U.S. Pat. No. 6,023,932 discloses a portable topical heat transfer device for topically cooling an animal or human when required such as to relieve pain and swelling from injured joints or muscles or the like. The device comprises a thermoelectric unit having a cold side and a warm side, a DC source which is connected to the thermoelectric unit, a heat sink which is mounted in a heat conductive relationship with the warm side of the thermoelectric unit, a fan for removing heat from the heat sink, and a strap or the like for securing the device to the body of a person.
Arnold, U.S. Pat. No. 5,970,718 discloses a personal heat control having a housing accommodating a Peltier-effect unit, one or more batteries and a timing switch for selectively energizing the unit. The housing is releasably attached to a part of a person's body, e.g. the wrist, by a strap with a cooling surface cooled by the unit in contact with the body part to enhance heat transfer between the person's body and the surrounding air for comfort and refreshment purposes when the unit is energized.
Pachys, U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,728 discloses a scalp apparatus for regulating the temperature of the scalp of a wearer. The scalp apparatus includes a helmet for coveting the hair bearing scalp of the wearer, spacing means to provide an air space between the helmet and the scalp of the wearer and relating apparatus for regulating the temperature of the helmet so as to relate the temperature of the air space such that the scalp of the wearer is maintained at a desired temperature. The relating apparatus can be in the form of thermoelectric elements and a power supply for providing electrical power to the thermoelectric elements or a potion of piping and a source of fluid for providing a flow of liquid through the potion of piping. The apparatus can further include an apparatus for controlling the regulating apparatus. The scalp apparatus can be employed for cooling the scalp of a wearer to combat the problem of alopecia during chemotherapy treatment or for warming the scalp of the wearer during heat treatments.
Galvin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,551,857 discloses a hat having a solar-powered Peltier-effect thermoelectric device mounted to a headpiece such that the cold surface of the thermoelectric device is in communication with the forehead of the wearer and the hot surface of the thermoelectric device is in communication with ambient atmospheric air. A thermally conductive strip provides heat transport between the forehead and the cold surface. A finned radiator provides radiative and convective heat transport between the hot surface and ambient air.
Lehovec et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,470,263, discloses a Peltier cooling device. In one embodiment Peltier cells are attached to a garment with the cold plate of the Peltier cell in intimate thermal contact with the skin of the wearer of the garment. Heat generated by the Peltier cell is dissipated to the ambient from cooling fins. Heat pipes are used to conduct the heat to the fins, or to distribute the cooling across the skin.
Kenji et al., 2004263325(JP), discloses a thin air-conditioning garment using Peltier devices having good workability, where cooling/heating can be switched according to circumstances or places and temperature can be regulated.
Fisher & Paykel Ltd, EP 1080648, discloses a personal cooling system which has a user wearable garment incorporating a fluid path from an inlet port to an outlet port. The fluid path may be in the form of a fluid fillable envelope. A cooling unit is adapted to receive a supply of fluid and to reduce the temperature of the supply and admit the cooled fluid. A reservoir receives cooled fluid from the cooling unit. A pump is able to pump fluid from the reservoir through a conduit to the user wearable garment.
Monk, GB2433834, discloses a garment for a motorcycle rider which is actively heated or cooled using a closed loop pumped fluid circuit comprising a garment having fluid ducts, a fluid reservoir, a pump, and a heat exchanger assembly comprising a fluid heat block, Peltier thermo-electric element, heat skin and fan. The reservoir, pump and heat exchanger are preferably mounted on and powered by a motor cycle with umbilical tubing connecting to the riders garment via self-sealing couplings. The cooling fluid is preferably water. The system can be driven to actively cool or heat the rider's garment depending on the polarity of the Peltier element current. The garment may be an under-vest or jacket. Electronic temperature control of the heat exchanger and Peltier element may be provided.
Brunel University, GB2362803, discloses a temperature regulated garment including one or more heating elements and/or one or more cooling elements located to cool directly only a part of a wearer's torso. Two or more heating elements are located at a front of the garment and a heating element located at the rear of the garment. A cooling element is provided in a collar of the garment. The garment is preferably in two parts, with the heating/cooling elements and battery in an inner part and a control input on an outer part.
The related art described above discloses several heating and cooling devices for application to the human skin surface. However, the prior art fails to disclose a device that is able to be placed into contact with the skin surface and providing cooling and heating by mixing chemicals in adjacent compartments. The present disclosure distinguishes over the prior art providing heretofore unknown advantages as described in the following summary.